


Comfort

by LigeiaResurrected



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaResurrected/pseuds/LigeiaResurrected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merintosh drabble. Based on prompt from Tumblr. Merida is having a hard time getting comfortable in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from otpprompts from Tumblr. Imagine person A is pregnant and grumpy. Person B offers to let A use them as a pillow.

Macintosh tries to keep his composure, taking a slow breath. Merida keeps rocking the bed, which is getting on his nerves. With every shake she makes, his eyes close tighter and tighter. 

Merida, lying on her back, grunts in frustration and pounds her fists on the bed.

“Merida!” he snaps. After a moment, he adds calmly, “What’s wrong?”

Her eyebrows furrow. “ I cannae get comfortable!” She lets out a breath, rubbing her pregnant belly.

Macintosh turns to her and brushes her cheek. “Would it help if ye lie on me?”

Merida chuckles, annoyance melting away. “I donnae see why not.” Cupping his face, she brings him in and gives soft kisses. She feels his hand going through her hair.

When they part, his lies down and welcomes her. Merida joins him, adjusting her position. She’s satisfied and places her head on his shoulder, a hand on his chest. Macintosh lets out a small smile he rubs her belly, his impending treasure.

She looks at him, lifting a corner of her mouth. His grin widens as he looks back. He kisses Merida’s head then holds her. They soon fall asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
